The Lexicon Betrothal
by CartoonNerd12
Summary: Word Girl finds out she's engaged to the prince of Lexicon! Can she go to Lexicon to break this vow? Or will she be force to marry someone she can't love!
1. Chapter 1

The Lexicon Betrothal 

A Fanfiction Story Arch

Part One: The Strange Visitor

Narrator: What a beautiful day! A perfect day for the young graduates of Fair City High School to go on in their life… Even for a certain superhero…

Becky: (In her room, wearing her graduation robes) Careful now, I'm still under secret identity…

Narrator: Right, right, I knew that, so what are you going to do after all this? Are you still going to fight crime?

Becky: Of course.

Narrator: But isn't that going to be hard if you have a career and all?

Becky: Yes, so if worst comes to worst, I'll just quit my job and stay to my superhero duties, it wasn't an easy decision mind you. But Huggy made me realize that helping the city was more important. So if I can't get out of work out in time then I'll have to give up the whole idea of trying being a civilian.

Narrator: What would your parents say though?

Becky: Then… I would have to tell them…

Narrator: You mean…

Becky: Yup, admit to them I'm Word Girl. I was going to have to tell them eventually, you knew I couldn't keep this from them forever, and as an adult now they would understand.

Narrator: I sure hope you're right.

Sally: (Calling) Becky! Time to go! (Comes in to room and sees her) Oh… you look so grown up… Tim! Get the camera!

Tim: (Coming in) Got it! (Sees his daughter) Aw… My little girl, ready to take on the world! (Snaps picture)

Becky: Thanks Dad.

Sally: Come on! It's your special day! We don't want to be late! (As they head out)

Narrator: Later, at the auditorium of the high school…

Principal: May I present this year's class valedictorian and salutatorian. Rebecca Botsford and Theodore McCallister!

They both ahead up to the podium, Becky went up to address the crowd.

Becky: First of all I would like to thank my class for giving me this honor. Secondly, I would like to say that I will miss this class, we had our ups as well as our downs, but I think the most memories we had was in 5th grade. We went through a lot during that grade. (Chuckle) I remember the time I was campaigning for class president and that Tobey and I were in a heated battle for the job, but we just ending up losing anyway.

Tobey: Like you had to remind them that.

Becky: But it was worth it, it really was a funny memory.

Tobey: Funny for you if you didn't mind the losing part.

Becky: Oh lighten up, that was nearly eight years ago.

Tobey: (Grumbles) Someday… Botsford… someday…

Becky: So let's hope for the best that our dreams will come true and I wish everyone good luck!

Cheers fill the air.

Principal: Now it is time for the handing out the diplomas! Everyone please line up in alphabetical order. (The class did as they were told, and he started calling out last names with A's, then he made it to the B's) Rebecca Botsford!

The Botsford family went nuts; Bob even had a blow horn!

Sally: (Shouting) Way to go, Becky!

Becky: (In embarrassment) Mom! (Walks down feeling flustered)

Principal: (Makes it to H's) Violet Heaslip! (Finally down to the M's) Theodore McCallister the Third! Todd Ming! (Both boys shake and receive their diplomas, walking down to join their girlfriends)

Tobey: How was that? (Asking Becky)

Becky: Could've been better, sorry if I did bring any painful memories back on the whole running for president.

Tobey: Oh don't be. We were both young and foolish, (Starts to over-dramatize) never realizing that the bonds of true love were within our grasp all along!

Becky: Good to know that some of you didn't change…

Narrator: I'm sorry, but did I miss something here? I thought you two hated each other.

Becky: We did, you just weren't around the day I decided to give Tobey a chance. (A flashback starts, they're on top of a building as usual during a robot battle, and Word Girl just finished defeating them, this occur a few years ago)

Word Girl: Would you just give it up already Tobey! Always with the robots! Robots! Robots!

Tobey: Well maybe I like robots?! Didn't that occur to you!

Word Girl: Yes, I know, I'm just saying, can't you use them for good every once and awhile?

Tobey: Sure, but they're in better use for me!

Word Girl: Listen, Mr. McCallister… For years I've putted up to your robots attacks, knowing you want to see me in action but never go into battle yourself except for the times we were battling in wits… So again, I ask besides it being your talent, why the robots?

Tobey: Well um… (Slightly blushing, rubbing at his neck) Is it too much to say… I… like you…

Word Girl: I figure that out with Word Bot and challenging Scoops on Valentine's Day, but… go on… (Actually interested in where this was going)

Tobey: I may have a school boy crush, but… you're just so different from other girls… A girl I never seen before in my life… I use the robots, for yes, myself, but I also use them to get your attention… With every other villain out there, you have time to fight them, but as for me, you wouldn't give a second look… So I made the ultimate decision to become a villain too, just to see you…

Word Girl: (Feeling touched, she realized he was right… and thinks) Wow! He's right! Actually right! If he was never a villain I would have never notice him! (Says out loud) You're… right…

Tobey: (Feeling stun) Wha… What? You, admitting I'm right?!

Word Girl: What you say makes sense, would I have notice you at all if you never made your appearance as a villain…? Which… you aren't really…

Tobey: What makes you say that?

Word Girl: You don't do anything else but threaten to destroy stuff, other than that you don't steal, you don't make inventions that turn things into cheese, you don't use mind control, and the list is endless of you proving you're no bad boy! Only slightly destructive and too smart for your good…

Tobey: (Drops remote) You… you care… Actually care about me!

Word Girl: Well, maybe a little… You're special in your own way Tobey; I just wish you didn't like destroying stuff… (Turns away)

Tobey: I can stop! I promise! Let me change! For you!

Word Girl: (Surprise to hear that, she turns to face him who looks like he was in near tears) You… would… do that?

Tobey: Nothing… is more important to me… than earning your love… (Sheds a single tear)

Word Girl: (Goes to his face and wipes the tear away) You swear… Really swear… you'll change…?

Tobey: I can… and I will… (Holds her hand)

Word Girl: Then here's your first test, what would you say to me if I was to tell you I was Becky Botsford…?

Tobey: You are? I was right? All along?

Word Girl: You were the only one who could do it… Actually figuring it out… I was both upset and impress. I got to admit it, but that takes a true genius to do that… (Flashback ends)

Becky: It was so weird, that right out of the blue, to seeing you change in front of me like that made me tell you my secret identity.

Tobey: Becky Botsford or Word Girl, knowing now I have earned your trust has made me realize that I am a changed person… I haven't touched a single robot remote since the times I've been with you.

Becky: Remote or no remote, you're still a genius to me… Tobey McCallister… (They embrace)

Tim: Smile! (Flashes the camera on them)

Becky: Aw, Dad!

Tim: And that one's going into the album, that'll be a great one to show to the kids someday.

Both blush bright red.

Becky: I think I need to get some air. (Starts taking off)

Tobey: Right behind you. (Following her after the both of them got rid of their robes and diplomas, Bob followed right after them)

They make it outside.

Becky: Sorry about that, my Dad and Mom have been just so crazy over the fact, ever since I announced having a boyfriend.

Tobey: Yeah, my Mother's equally as happy.

Becky: TJ was upset at first for me to be dating one of Word Girl's arch-enemies, but I'm glad he finally saw the change in you as I have…

Tobey: You've changed too, in the past you never would have accepted this, but as you were getting older… you gave in…

Becky: And I'm glad to this day I did… (Taking his hand and starting walking to the nearby park)

As they made their way through the park, Tobey sees a strange thing in the sky.

Tobey: What's that?

Becky: (Sees it too) It… it looks like a Lexicon ship, doesn't it Bob?

Bob: (Squeaks in agreement)

Tobey: It looks like it's heading towards City Hall.

Becky: We better check it out. Word up!

Tobey: That never gets old…

Word Girl: Come on. (Huggy gets on her back, as she lifted Tobey)

They flew in just as the ship landed, and its doors open and huge crowd gathers. They went down, and the person inside came out. He was dress regally and had what look like a sword to his side. Word Girl braced herself if this person was to attack.

Prince Lexis: Greetings Earth people, I am Prince Lexis of the planet Lexicon; I am in search of another Lexiconian who landed on your planet years ago. I've been searching for the last few years since everyone else was unable to find her.

Tobey: Is he talking about you?

Word Girl: Has to be, I am the only Lexiconian there is. Well, next to Huggy. (Flies up) Then you don't need to look further, I am the one you seek. (Goes up to him)

Lexis: (In joy) At last! I found you! My bride!

Everyone gasps. Tobey nearly faints.

Word Girl: (In shock) Your bride?!

Lexis: I know this sounds crazy, but you and I have been engage since we were babies. (Takes out a pendent of some sort and opens it to reveal a holographic picture of her in her one-year old self, as well as him in a one-year old self) You should have the same necklace.

Word Girl: I don't remember owning a necklace like that.

Huggy: (Comes up and takes out a same necklace as the prince's, gives it to her)

Word Girl: You mean… I had this with me? When we crash-landed?

Huggy: (Nods then squeaks to explain why he had to hide it from her)

Word Girl: So I wouldn't have to feel uncomfortable knowing I was to marry someone on Lexicon?

Huggy: (Nods, then explains why they crush-landed in the first place, that yes, he was surprise to see her in his ship, but he also recognized her as a daughter of the royal court, and admits she is the daughter of the duke and duchess of Lexicon, and puts his head down in shame, afraid now his partner will be upset at him)

Word Girl: Oh Huggy… All this time… you knew who my parents were…? Not only that, but I'm a duchess?!

Huggy: (Squeaks yes)

Tobey was surprise to hear that.

Lexis: It's true, we were to wed when we were to be old enough, but then you disappear and my parents feared the marriage would never be. So I decided to give it one last try for you to be found, and I did it!

Word Girl: Your highness…

Lexis: Please, you can call me Lexis.

Word Girl: Lexis… It is wonderful knowing my people have been searching for me, and for you to find me is also wonderful, but you must understand, I've already started a new life here on Earth. I have an Earth family that raised me from the time I was lost from Lexicon to now. I have friends, and I have an obligation to the city being its crime fighting superhero, stopping villains. And… I already have a someone who loves me…

Tobey smiled to that fact.

Lexis: I suspected as much before I came here, unfortunately this doesn't fall under my jurisdiction, we been bonded by these lockets and to break that bond would mean dishonor to both families and I'm sure you don't want to do that to your birth parents even if you never knew them…

Word Girl: You're right… I don't.

Lexis: Will you at least come back to Lexicon, for everyone to know you survived all these years?

Word Girl: I probably should, then could I make my case to your parents?

Lexis: That is a good idea.

Word Girl: How much time do I get before we leave?

Lexis: Take as long as you need to the end of the week.

Word Girl: Thank you, that's all I need.

Lexis: I'll be waiting here.

Word Girl: (Takes Huggy, and flies up, then landed next to Tobey)

Huggy: (Squeaks, are you mad at me?)

Word Girl: No, in fact I'm grateful.

Both Tobey and Huggy: Why? (Squeaks why)

Word Girl: Because he would have gotten my hopes up for nothing if we couldn't get back at all.

Tobey: You're… you're not thinking of actually marrying this guy… are you?

Word Girl: Now why would I do that? I don't even remember him, and have no idea what he's like, besides I already have someone to love, and he loves me… (Putting her hands around his neck, as he put his hands around her waist, and they kiss) I have to go; I have to tell my parents the whole news.

Tobey: Even telling them you're…

Word Girl: I have no choice…

End of Part One…


	2. Chapter 2

The Lexicon Betrothal

Part Two: The Truth

Narrator: At the Botsford house, Becky waits anxiously for her mother to come home so she can tell the big news.

Becky: (Talks to herself) Okay, deep breaths… You knew this day was coming just not so soon…

Narrator: Are you going to tell them you're engage?

Becky: One thing at a time, I don't want to give Dad a heart attack. And no, we are not engaged! It was just a plan for us to wed someday!

Narrator: But doesn't a betrothal mean being engaged?

Becky: Oh for… Yes… it does. But I how was I to know that I would be affianced to the most powerful person of the entire planet!

Narrator: Hm, good point. (Clears throat) A few minutes later she had her family sitting in the living room.

Becky: Mom, Dad, TJ… I'm Word Girl.

The stood silent.

Becky: Well? Say something!

They just burst out laughing.

Sally: Oh Becky, you can't be Word Girl.

Tim: But that's a pretty good joke, for a second there I afraid you were going to tell us you're engaged to someone you didn't even know. But no way is that going to happen!

Becky: (Nervous chuckling, saying under her breath) Imagine that… But I'm serious! I wasn't going to tell if it was necessary later on, but that time has come…

TJ: Wait… you are? You really are Word Girl?!

Becky: I understand your frustration, TJ, I never wanted to hurt you if this upsetted you.

TJ: Are you kidding? I'm the luckiest kid in Fair City! I get to have Word Girl for a sister!

Becky: But I thought you would be upset.

TJ: Oh sure, back then if you told me, but I always liked you as a big sister Becky, and to have you as Word Girl just made it ten-times better!

Sally: Oh Becky… Why didn't you ever told me sooner… Then I would have never gone against you the time Eileen stole the Pretty Princess Figures.

Becky: It's fine Mom, in fact if things had gotten worst I would have told you…

Tim: Well bustle my buttons, my daughter, Word Girl… This is one of the best days of life, next to making the secret family recipe of making Beans a' la Botsford! In fact I think I'll go make some right now.

Becky: Uh, you might want to hold off the celebration… Dad…

Narrator: I thought you were going tell them later…

Becky: (Whispers) Desperate measures must be taken if you don't want him making Beans a' la Botsford… (Turns to the family, saying outright) I'm… engaged… Isn't that wonderful?!

Tim drops to the floor, Sally's mouth is drop, and TJ is in equal shock.

TJ: Tobey proposed to you?

Becky: (Struggling to say the words) No… Not Tobey… He's someone from Lexicon, a prince in fact! And we've been betrothed since we were… babies…? (Braces for the upcoming reaction)

Sally: Just how do you know all this, Becky?

Becky: He came today in an Lexicon ship, telling everyone he was looking for a girl that landed on Earth since babyhood, I figured he was talking about me and went up to him, and he told me everything about the betrothal, we both even have a same locket, (Shows locket) sealing our bond.

Tim: (Getting up) I'll be…

TJ: What are you planning to do about it?

Becky: I'm going to go to Lexicon and try to break this off, since we can't break the bond ourselves causing dishonor on both families.

Sally: That would be the proper thing to do, I'm so proud of you.

Becky: Well, even you should follow the law from another planet even if it's a ridiculous law.

Sally: Exactly.

TJ: Has Tobey found out all about this?

Becky: He was there when Prince Lexis showed up, I could tell he was upset as I was when we found out I was betrothed all this time.

Tim: Say, where's Bob? Or is he Captain Huggy Face?

Becky: Both. He's looking around our ship to see if there's anything I could use while we're in Lexicon.

TJ: Think I could come with you? I want to take pictures of Word Girl's home planet, for my International Word Girl Fan Club blog.

Becky: Hmm, I don't know… I don't want you to get lost on a planet you don't know anything about.

Sally: I think its great idea; TJ can have the educational experience of visiting another planet!

Tim: Sure can, why he could even teach the locals how we Earth folk do things.

Becky: Oh… Okay, but you are to stay by my side no matter what!

TJ: Promise.

Sally: I guess we better make sure you two are all packed then, when do you leave?

Becky: By the end of the week, that gives me time to say goodbye to some people I know…

Sally: Well, you still have a good few hours before dinner, why don't you go ahead and to that right now.

Becky: Thanks Mom… I think I will! Word up!

TJ: Cool!

Word Girl: I'll be back. (Flying out of the house and going over the city, then gets to Violet's house, who answers the door)

Violet: Becky! (Hugging her best friend) I haven't seen you since graduation, what happen?

Word Girl: Long story…

Narrator: A few minutes later.

Violet: So now you have to go Lexicon, in hopes you can break the marriage agreement?

Word Girl: Yup. I really hope it'll work, but I'm a little nervous…

Violet: Nervous?

Word Girl: Yeah, I'm feeling uneasy and worried…

Violet: I get that, but why be nervous? You're Word Girl!

Word Girl: It's just… I'm engage to a prince! I'm a daughter of Lexicon nobility! There's a chance I'll met my birth parents! What if they don't like me?

Violet: Oh… I'm sure they will like you… I like you, Scoops likes you, Tobey loves you, and so does your Earth family, and what's there not to like?

Word Girl: Stopping people with their plans?

Violet: Villains don't count.

Word Girl: (Slight chuckle) Oh Violet, I'm so glad I told my secret to you when I did.

Violet: It was a great secret. I was happy to know I could be trusted.

Word Girl: Yeah, I wish I could trust Scoops, but you know how much Word Girl's secret identity means to him.

Violet: Yes… (Gets concern) What if you can't? Would you have to marry him then?

Word Girl: I would rather not, even if I was ten again wanting to marry a prince, I certainly wouldn't want it this way…

Violet: It would certainly crush Tobey…

Word Girl: I'm worried about him and me, for years he has dreamt of the moment of him and Word Girl being together; now for it only to be taken away as I found out I was to be married to a prince.

Violet: Now that I think about it, who's going to watch the city while you're gone?

Word Girl: The police are just going to have take over, and plus I'm going to visit Doc before leaving.

Violet: What are you going to tell him?

Word Girl: I'll think of something, but I mostly just want to say goodbye. He's one of my oldest as well as worthy villains.

Violet: Then I wish you good luck… I hope you succeed. (Hugs her again)

Word Girl: (Hugging back) Thanks, I'll need it… And I'll miss you.

Violet: I'll come see you off. And I'll cover for you if Scoops asks where you are.

Word Girl: Thanks, I really appreciate that. (Starts flying up) Hope to see you soon!

Violet: You too!

She flies up and heads for the outskirts of town. Lands right into Dr. Two-Brains' lair.

Word Girl: (Floating around) Doc? Are you here?

Doc: (Comes out of nowhere) Henchmen! Get her! (The two try to grab for her, but she dodges left and right until Charley grabs her and holding her) So, why foolish come into my hideout if you're just going to get yourself capture?

Word Girl: (Struggles to break free) If you must know, I came to talk to you!

Doc: If this is about trying to reform me to being Steven Boxilighter again, you're wasting your time.

Word Girl: (Breaks loose) As much as it would be nice… But no, this is about me, I'm leaving the city in a few days.

Doc: What for? Not enough crime for you?

Word Girl: That's the problem, there's too much of it and you villains. Which is why you're going to need to stop until I get back. Can you at least do that for me?

Doc: Maybe… That is, you tell me why you're leaving.

Word Girl: If you really want to know… I'm engaged.

Doc: (Actually surprised) Really? All ready? To who?

Word Girl: Prince Lexis of Lexicon, we've been betrothed since we were infants.

Doc: Wow… I don't know what to say kid… but you're marrying to a prince?! How did you get away with that?

Word Girl: I was already a family member of the royal court. I am a duchess.

Henchman: (Being star struck) Wow! We been going against royalty all this time?!

Word Girl: Close, I was born into a noble family but it's somewhat like royalty.

Henchman: Isn't there a word for that?

Word Girl: Yes, that would be an aristocrat, someone who was of high class.

Doc: So Miss High and Mighty, what are we suppose to do all day? Sit around watching public television? Because a lot of villains aren't going to be too happy about that.

Word Girl: You'll figure something out, just as long you leave the citizens of Fair City alone in the meantime.

Doc: Fine… At least send me a wedding invitation when you get there…

Word Girl: I am not getting married! Not when I have- (Quickly covering her mouth)

Doc: (Being sly) When you have… who?

Word Girl: Who? I didn't say a who. Did I? Nope, I don't think so.

Doc: Oh but you almost did… So, who's the unlucky guy?

Word Girl: (Sarcastic) Ha, ha… Very funny… Look, I'm not saying anything about my personal life.

Doc: You mean personal love life…

Word Girl: Well what about you?! You're still single.

Henchman: That's not true! The boss has been seeing someone.

Doc: (Force coughing) Zip it!

Word Girl: (Being sly in return) Really? Who is it, Doc?

Doc: Like I'm going to say anything to you!

Word Girl: Okay, whatever you say. So do I have your word?

Doc: Yeah, yeah, you do… Go on, get out of here.

Word Girl: Alright, I'm going. (Floats up) Oh, and Doc?

Doc: (Feeling irritated) What?

Word Girl: Thanks…

Doc: (Mumbling) You're welcome… (She leaves, as he put a small smile on his face)

It nearly gets to be dark, and she knew there was one last stop she had to go to. She arrives at the McCallister household, turns back into Becky quickly and knocks on the door, Mrs. McCallister answers it, and on seeing it's her, she smiles.

Claire: Oh hello Becky, what brings you here?

Becky: its kind-of obvious, I need to talk to your son.

Claire: Of course, come this way. (Leads her into the house, then to Tobey's bedroom door giving Becky a shushing gesture, she calls) Tobey!

Tobey: (From the door) Yeah Mum?

Claire: Your girlfriend is here!

Tobey: Oh no you don't! You tried that once today when you wanted something of me! So I'm not falling for that again.

Both girls snuffle giggles.

Claire: Honestly Tobey, she's here!

Tobey: Still not coming out! (Starts playing the stereo loud)

Claire: Watch this… Theodore McCallister the Third! If you don't come out here this instant, I will take away all of your old unicorns and throw them out!

He stops the stereo.

Tobey: You wouldn't dare!

Claire: I can and I will…

Tobey: Fine! But this better not be another of your- (Opens door and sees Becky) Becky! Um, um, how much of that did you hear…? (Feeling really embarrassed)

Becky: Heard enough.

Claire: Well, I'll leave you two then… (Left, feeling content)

Tobey: About the…

Becky: Don't worry about it. I had lots of unicorns too, all the more reason why I never saw how much we really had in common…

Tobey: Come here… (Takes her hand and they sat on the bed) So why the sudden visit?

Becky: Sorry if I did came at bad time.

Tobey: No way! Any time you come is a good time…

Becky: How sweet… I talked to Violet and Doc, they voiced some concerns of me leaving, and Violet… made an interesting point…

Tobey: And what's that?

Becky: (She starts bursting into tears, and sobs into his chest) What if I can't do it?! What if I fail! I'll never see you, my family, friends, even my villains again?! I'll be married to a complete stranger! Why couldn't things stay the way they were? I graduated from high school; I was about to go to college, getting a job, then maybe someday having a husband and kids… (Lifts herself to wipe any remaining tears)

Tobey: I understand… I want more than anything for you to remain here, and be the superhero you are… I don't want you to marry someone you will not be able to love in your life…

Becky: I fear this will break both of our hearts. I worry about you the most…

Tobey: Don't worry about me, worry about yourself, and make sure you can break this bond before you. That'll make me very happy…

Becky: And so I shall… (And places her head to his shoulder, resting on it)

Tobey: This is going to sound really crazy… but… do you want to spend the night here? I'll make sure I'll have a cot out, I can sleep there, you can take the bed.

Becky: You know what… (Looking into his eyes) I want to stay with every moment I can get with you before I have to go… But I should take the cot.

Tobey: I insist you have the bed.

Becky: Well, as long as you're happy…

Tobey: I'm always happy with you… (They kiss)

End of Part Two…


	3. Chapter 3

The Lexicon Betrothal

Part Three: Onboard to Lexicon

She wakes up to the morning sun shining bright in the room, and looks down to see her hand still touching Tobey's hand from the previous night. She remembers having to call her parents asking to stay overnight at the McCallister house. They were alright with it, since they knew she could be trusted and that her mom knew Claire would make sure they didn't get any closer than they did last night, as long as they were sleeping in separate beds, more or less it was just like a date. They had microwave TV dinners, having ice cream afterwards. They watched a classic black and white monster movie, which they laughed to the cheesy acting and special effects. Sat in front of the fireplace, listening to soothing music. Then by going to bed, they look at each other in loving glances and whisper a good night…

Tobey: (Starts to wake up and yawning, and sees the pleasant sight before him) Good morning…

Becky: (Replies with a smile) Morning…

Both let go and start getting up.

Tobey: Did you have any good dreams?

Becky: The best, not like the ones I have been having recently… Ever since Lexis made his announcement, I've been having dreams where I'm walking down this grand hall with all these people looking at me, then I see him dress in these garments like royals would wear for special occasion, and all this time I keep saying in my mind, this is a mistake! All a big mistake! But something was forcing me to go on, like I had no choice but to oblige.

Tobey: You don't think you were seeing your wedding to him? Were you?

Becky: I'm hoping not. At least the dream I had last night was a relief compare to that dream.

Tobey: What was it?

Becky: I… I can't remember, all I know is it brought comfort to me saying everything will be alright in the end, I think… you were in it.

Tobey: That's nice to know. Come on, let's get some breakfast. (Taking her hand, and they went down to the kitchen, he starts getting pancake batter out and a frying pan, then puts on a chef's hat, turning to her) Hello, I am Tobey, Master Chef! What can I get the pretty lady today?

Becky: (Giggles) Oh I don't know, maybe… oh, pancakes?

Tobey: Pancakes it is! (Starts getting hard at work, then in mere moments he was done, and placed the two pancakes on plates, dipping them with syrup, then takes out four strawberries out of the fridge and puts two of them on a pancake and made a heart shape with them, giving her one) Your order, beautiful…

Becky: You're beautiful too, Master Chef… (Taking a bite, then mumbles) So are your pancakes.

Minutes later they finished breakfast, and started talking about plans to when she would leave for Lexicon.

Tobey: So your parents convince you to take TJ with you?

Becky: Yeah, he wants to see Word Girl's home world, and to be honest I could use his support since it would awkward for my mom and dad to come, not if I get to meet my birth parents and with this whole business of being betrothed going on that would hard to deal with.

Tobey: I wish I could come along…

Becky: Not if it means you getting into trouble being together with a prince's bride… It's too risky… but you will be missed…

Tobey: Looks like last night was the last of me getting a good night sleep, because I won't be able to sleep the minute you're gone.

Becky: I know… But at least try, for me? (Touching his hand)

Tobey: (Putting his other hand on top of hers) Of course…

Becky: I better go now, I have to start packing.

Tobey: Then I'll see you the day you go off…

Becky: (With a smile) I was hoping you say that. (She heads towards the door, gives one last look to him then goes out…)

Narrator: The next couple of days were a hustle and a bustle as Becky tries hard what to bring. Finally the day came Word Girl would have to say good bye to the city… As everyone gathers at City Hall, Prince Lexis's ship was ready to go. But first she explains the arrangement to him…

Word Girl: I appreciate you letting my little brother come along with us.

Lexis: It's no problem. He will be most welcome on our planet, so TJ, would you like to co-pilot with me?

TJ: Would I ever! (Then he turns back to see in the crowd was his parents, who look proud but sad)

He pointed this out to his sister as she turn back, also seeing Violet, Scoops, and Tobey, who look like he was in near tears. She kept looking in the crowd hoping by chance Doc would see her off, but then she figured he wouldn't do something like that.

Lexis: Aleena…

Word Girl: (Turns back) Uh?

Lexis: Sorry, that's your real name, Aleena. It's time to go…

Word Girl: Alright… (Flies up) Hello folks! I want to thank you all for coming, I just wanted to say there's a chance I'll come back, but if I don't then I will miss all of you very much… I lived here for nearly eighteen years, and as serve as your superhero for eight years, and I'm very proud of myself for doing that, and I can't thank my sidekick and good friend Captain Huggy Face for helping me through when I needed it… (Looking at him, and he looks like he was about to cry and gave a thumbs up, then turns back looking on the people who knew her secret) I also can't thank the people enough, who have been in my life on Earth, I love you all so much and I hope we'll see each other again very soon… (Her parents burst into tears, so does Violet, Tobey had to look away to cover up the fact he was crying the most, and that made her lose some tears herself) So, Fair City, I bide you good-

Butcher: Wait! (The crowd gasps as he makes it through with the other villains) You're just going to leave without saying good bye to the rest of us?! (She was surprise to hear that)

Chuck: Yeah! We're your villains! Don't we at least deserve a heads-up?

Granny May: Young lady, we've been enemies for over eight years; I want to know when you'll be leaving so I can give you a nice hug!

Word Girl: But who… (Flying down)

Doc: Surprise! I brought them here; we just couldn't see you leave without a big villain goodbye.

Word Girl: Doc… You never had ceased to amaze me… Thank you…

Doc: Yeah… well… I was your Number One for a reason right?

Word Girl: Yeah…

This gave Tobey an idea, as he walked up to them.

Tobey: (Clear throats) Word Girl, we may have been enemies in the past but I always did respect you in battle.

Chuck: Same goes for me!

Butcher: And me!

Lady Redundant Woman: Same, equal, alike for me, myself, and I.

Victoria: Yeah, well you know, (Grumbling) you were the best…

Word Girl: Did I hear you right Victoria?

Victoria: Yeah you did… But don't let go through your head! I'm still the best there is!

Word Girl: (Rolling eyes) Naturally…

Victoria: So what if you marry a prince, I still the best person around!

Word Girl: (Weary) Whatever you say… (Then goes give the hug to Granny May)

Granny May: Now be careful, my bones are brittle and your super strength would crush them to dust, and what does that leave me as? A shrivel old prune!

Word Girl: (Giggles) Don't worry, I'll be careful… (They hug, then let go, to fly up again) This was a wonderful surprise! All I ask of you is that you leave Fair City alone! Can you please do that?

Doc: It would be pointless to anything without her, so do we all promise? (Facing them)

Some them nodded their heads and some just agree.

Doc: I think that's a yes, now get out of here!

Word Girl: Not before I have the chance to do this! (Flies towards him and hugs him! Naturally there was a huge gasp)

Doc: Alright, alright! (Stepping from her and brushing off his lab coat) Don't get so mushy, we're still sworn enemies you know.

Word Girl: Of course… (Then she gave one last look to Tobey, telling him in her eyes, I love you… He did same with his, saying I love you too… Then flies into the ship, where TJ, Lexis, and Huggy were already inside, then shouts from the ship door) Good bye everybody!

It closes, and the rockets start firing and the ship lifts up into the air. The citizens cheer on, as the villains and the people who were touched by Word Girl or Becky look on with a heavy heart… As the ship flew higher and higher into the air, everyone kept still until it was completely out of their sight, many of them started parting but some just couldn't leave, being Violet, Tobey, the Botsfords, and Doc.

Doc: I just have a bad feeling she'll have to marry the guy anyway…

Tobey: As much as I hate to say it, I think you're right…

Violet: What do you think you should do?

Tobey: (A pause then he said in a low tone) I'm going after her…

Doc: And how do you plan to do that?

Tobey: By using her ship, it's still here; the best part is I'll be able to sneak on to the planet without attracting anyone's attention.

Doc: But just how are you going to stop a royal wedding?

Tobey: I'll worry about that when the time comes, right now I need to get there…

She looks outside the window of the ship seeing all the wonders of the galaxy, but she couldn't enjoy it so much due to the fact she was being taken to a place that she hardly knew of, despise the fact she was born there. The man in the cockpit piloting was a man she has no clue about other than he seems really nice to be around. But she knew deep inside that the one thing good enough about this whole trip was seeing the place she should have grew up in even if it meant she would have been a duchess and getting to actually knew Prince Lexis as her future husband, who maybe she could have loved, if it wasn't up to the fate that brought Tobey and her together.

Lexis: We're almost there; we still have a couple of light years to go.

TJ: This is so cool! All these buttons, what do they do?

Lexis: That my friend would take a very long time to explain.

TJ: So what's it like being the prince of a planet?

Lexis: Not so bad I guess, while I was growing up, I had lessons in just about everything there is to rule Lexicon. I wasn't the only student though; my sister and my cousin needed the lessons as well. My sister is Princess Sela, and my cousin, is Prince Patois.

TJ: Just what is your sister like?

Lexis: She's smart as she is cute; in fact, I think you two are the same age.

TJ: (This interested him) Will I get to meet her?

Lexis: Sure will, she'll be part of the welcoming party for our arrival.

Becky: (Overhears that) Welcoming party?

Lexis: Yes, the moment I found you is when I contacted my parents, who very pleased to receive the news. Now they are waiting for us back at the palace and sent a royal welcome party ahead to take us there.

Becky: Will my… parents be in the welcome party?

Lexis: Nope, they'll wait with my parents for when we get there. As it tradition of the parents of the betroths to stay in one place together.

Becky: I can't believe they're expecting us to go through with even when we have absolutely have no idea what the other is like…

Lexis: I know… To be slightly honest… I was hoping I couldn't find you in time… but when I did how else was I suppose to react? I was taught to be the King of Lexicon, as well as getting use to the idea of marrying someone of royal blood… I had to act happy…

Becky: But you're obviously not… Why is that?

Lexis: Let's just say… It's for personal reasons…

Becky: I understand, but at least it's nice to know that both of us don't like the idea.

Lexis: I'm grateful, because I was scare out of my wits to meet you. That you would have been so please to find out you were engaged to a prince and would want to marry him right away.

Becky: A lot of girls would like that, since we were influence by Earth stories called Fairy Tales, where a girl always marries a prince in the end. I was like that too, but now I know it takes more than just a prince to marry someone out of true love.

Lexis: Glad to hear of it. You told me, there was someone who already loves you. Who is he? If you don't mind me asking…

TJ: I'm curious myself sis, why did you let Tobey be your boyfriend if he was your enemy in the first place?

Becky: It's a bit of a long story.

Lexis: We got time.

Becky: Okay… It started a few years ago… (As she goes on with the retelling…)

Narrator: Meanwhile, back on Earth, Tobey is remembering where the hideout is, that Becky told him about… And Doctor Two-Brains follows him.

Doc: How much further kid?

Tobey: Almost there… it should be behind (Rustling through bushes) these… Ah-ha! (Sees behind the shrubs) Behold! Word Girl's space ship! (Gets closer to it) A few tweaks here and there, I should able to get this baby airborne!

Doc: Just one question kid, I know you have the whole school boy crush thing going here, by why be so desperate to even go after her when she could be better off.

Tobey: (Turns back slowly in anger) Better off? Better off?! Yeah sure he's a prince and I'm a lowly genius but I love her and she loves me!

Doc: How the heck would you know? She never liked you!

Tobey: Because we- (Stopping himself, because he knew he couldn't give away her secret identity, instead he said) We… we made a truce! So if I could just go there and proclaim my love for her maybe she'll reconsider to marry not the prince and realize that maybe I was the one for her all along.

Doc: Hmm… (Feeling suspicious but went with the story for now) I'll bite into that. So you think you'll need a co-pilot?

Tobey: You… You want to come with me?

Doc: Why not, I'm kind-of anxious to see you making a fool of yourself.

Tobey: Oh clever, very clever… Just help me fix this, we don't have much time.

Doc: Whatever you say, you're the boss on this one…

Narrator: Back in space, Becky finally finished her story…

Becky: So from that day on, we've stay really close to each other… (Sighing)

TJ: Wow… so just like that, he changed just for you…

Lexis: I am truly moved… That is a story of true love I have ever heard… If only… (Stopping himself, then clears throat) It doesn't matter… because we're here…

Becky sees the yellow planet before her with a giant red star in middle with two rings rotating around it. In her mind she was saying, I'm home…

End of Part Three…


	4. Chapter 4

The Lexicon Betrothal

Part Four: A Day in Lexicon and the Royal Family

Narrator: Meanwhile, Tobey works long and hard on repairing Word Girl's ship, with Doctor Two-Brains helping him out…

Tobey: (Underneath the engine of the ship) Hand me the wrench.

Doc: (Takes one out of the toolbox and hands it to him) Sure you got the polarity right? The last thing we need is to lose our way and get lost in space.

Tobey: I got it covered. One of the advantages of being a once boy genius. (Doc starts chuckling) What? What's so funny?

Doc: Oh, I'm just remembering the last time we worked on something mechanical.

Tobey: Oh yes, Mouse-zilla… I remember that day all too well.

Doc: We did it just to stop Word Girl, but now here we are working together to help her. That's nutty.

Tobey: But a good nutty. No one deserves to marry someone they don't love…

Doc: Well, maybe… So, how close are we?

Tobey: Almost there, just need a few more things to do…

Narrator: While that's happening, let's check in on Becky, who is about to go to her home planet for the first time in her life…

Lexis: Welcome back.

Becky: Thanks… It's more than I imagined it would be…

TJ: This is amazing! (Starts taking pictures)

Becky: I better go wake up Huggy in one of the bedrooms. (Gets there, and wakes him) Hey, Huggy, we're here… We're… home…

Huggy: (Yawns, then gets up, and they both go back to the cockpit)

Lexis: Prepare for landing… (Pushes a button next to the wheel) In five… four… three… (They start seeing a huge city with skyscrapers) two… one… (They slowly land on a platform with various other Lexicon ships) And we have a perfect landing!

TJ and Huggy: Yeah! (Squeaks in excitement)

Lexis: Which means the welcoming party will be here soon, we better get outside.

The door opens, and they climb down the ramp. There in the distance, a group of people in regal robes is coming towards them. Once they got to them, a man bowed first.

Argot: Your Highness…

Lexis: Argot… (Bowing his head) Great to see you.

Argot: I trust this is her… (Looking at Becky) I welcome you home, Duchess Aleena.

Becky: Uh, thanks?

Argot: And this is also the lost monkey captain?

Huggy: (Squeaks yes)

Argot: I assure you, you'll be awarded most bravely for helping the princess-to-be out. But who is this young man?

Becky: He is my brother from my adopted family; he wanted to see the planet and come with me. I can promise you he will be on his best behavior, won't you TJ?

TJ: You bet I will.

Argot: Please see that you do.

Sela: (As she makes her way up to them) Welcome home, Lexis, and you too, Duchess Aleena, and I'm pleased to meet you… TJ… (Giving him a wink, he slightly blushes)

Minto: (Comes up) I think we better get back to the palace now.

Lexis: Oh Minto, where are your manners? Aleena hasn't seen Lexicon since she was a baby, and we have a guest as well. We need to show them around.

Minto: Sorry, Lexis, but you know I'm in charge of your safety.

Lexis: Of course, that's what best friends do.

Minto: As well as squires.

Lexis: You know you're more than that to me. Look, we'll be fine; it'll just be a little tour around, and then we'll eventually make it back to the palace. Okay?

Minto: Fine, as you wish.

Argot: This way, if you please. (They walk over to a bright red carriage that had wheels with yellow stars on it. There are no horses, but it looks like it can move by itself.) The royal carriage, as requested, Your Majesties.

Sela: Thank you Argot, that'll be all. We'll meet you back at the palace. Come on, TJ; sit by me! (Gets in)

TJ: Um okay… Your Highness… (Gets into the large carriage that from his point of view looked like the inside of a limo back on Earth)

Sela: Please, call me Sela.

TJ: Alright, Sela…

Becky, Huggy, and Lexis get in, leaving Minto to be footman on the carriage.

Becky: Now what?

Suddenly, an automated voice that sounded like a British female came on.

C.A.R.L.O.T.T.A: _Hello honored guests; I am Carriage, Automated, Repulsion Lexicon-Owned, Twin-Turbine, Automobile. Carlotta for short. Please keep your hands inside the vehicle at all times until the ride as come to a complete stop, thank you._

TJ: Should we be worried?

Lexis: No, she just loves doing that.

Sela: But whenever we're late for something, she can go really fast…

Carlotta: _And now, my friends, we begin the tour… _(Starts moving at a fast but steady pace) _On your left is the Oratum Factory, where Lexonite is processed and made into everyday items, such as jewelry and household products. But it is made sure that the radioactive elements are extracted from the rocks and are disposed of._

Becky: No way! Lexonite is use as a good thing here?! Every time I've been in contact with it, I had become powerless and terrible at words.

Sela: Yes, Lexonite does tend to take away our ability to speak perfectly, but it is one of our main resources to survive, and besides, the radioactivity from the Lexonite is taken off, so it can't disrupt your words.

TJ: Hey sis, now that I think about it, do you still have your superpowers?

Sela: Superpowers? No one on Lexicon has ever had superpowers.

Lexis: Well she's definitely the first, because I saw her flying on Earth.

Becky: But do you think they'll work here?

Lexis: Um, I'm not sure.

TJ: Try transforming.

Becky: Okay… Word up! (But nothing happens) Uh oh…

Lexis: I guess that answers that.

Sela: That's really a shame; I wanted to see your costume.

Becky: Looks like I'm just an ordinary citizen on the planet…well maybe not citizen, you know.

TJ: You may be normal here, but to me you'll always be Word Girl.

Becky: Aw, thanks TeeJ… (They both give each a hug)

Carlotta: _Now, here on Term Street are all the shops and boutiques of the latest in Lexicon fashion. And now we're passing Jargon Zoo, home to many creatures from exotic planets such as Lexicon. Next, we have the Linguist Museum, where we have documents and recordings of every language in our galaxy. Close by is our school districts, Verbal Public and Vernacular Academy. _(She keeps talking as Becky and TJ admire the sights, in addition to TJ taking pictures) _Well, my friends, we are just about done with the tour. I hope I gave you good information about our wonderful home called Lexicon. We are just about to reach the palace, so kick back, relax, and let me do the driving. Thank you._

Becky looks out of the carriage to see a palace painted in yellow, with red stars on the towers.

Lexis: Welcome to my home, which I guess… will be your home as well.

They get to the gates where the guards let them through; then, the carriage stops at the front steps. Minto opens the door and Lexis gets off, helping Becky down; then Sela gets out, followed by TJ. Huggy is the last to get off.

Sela: Ready to meet our parents?

Becky: I'm a little nervous; I have never actually gone before royalty in my life.

Sela: Oh it's very easy: Lexis will escort you in, announce you, and then you say, 'Your Highnesses,' or 'Your Majesties,' or somewhere along the lines there. Then you curtsy, and from there, you let them do the talking until they address you. Think you got that?

Becky: Yes, and thank you, Your Highness, that was really helpful.

Sela: It was nothing, but you could repay me by just calling me Sela.

Lexis: When we're out of our parents' earshot though, for now it is best you call us Your Highnesses until the meeting is over.

Becky: Good idea.

Sela: I can't wait for you to meet them TJ; they're really nice.

TJ: Maybe I should stay out here. After all, this is really Becky's meeting with the king and queen.

Sela: Oh relax, they're not going to mind; in fact, they'll be thrilled to meet the first visitor from Earth.

TJ: Okay… if you say so.

Lexis: Ready? (Offering his arm)

Becky: Ready. (Taking it)

They walked through the large palace doors and down a long hallway. Along the way, she notices large portraits of what look like the rulers of Lexicon in the past, and then another door opens, revealing a giant throne room, and she sees the king and queen in their finest.

Argot: (By the door) Their Royal Highnesses, Prince Lexis and Princess Sela of Lexicon, with the arrival of Duchess Aleena and Earth guest.

TJ: (Telling him) My name is TJ Botsford.

Argot: A thousand pardons… And TJ Botsford.

Lexis: (Making it to his parents) Mother, Father, I present to you, Aleena, the long-lost Duchess of Lexicon.

Becky: Your Highnesses… (Curtsied)

Queen Teera: Welcome home, Aleena. I hope you weren't too frightened living on a strange planet far from your own.

Becky: Oh it wasn't like that; I was raised by a nice Earth family, who made me their own.

King Bolo: I see you brought someone with you from Earth, who is he?

Becky: He's my brother from my family.

King Bolo: Can he talk?

TJ: Of course I can, (Feeling nervous) your highnesses… (Doing a shaky bow)

Teera: Oh, the poor thing's scared to death. You have nothing to fear from us, dear; we love new visitors from planets we've never been to.

TJ looks at Sela, who gave him an, 'I told you so' glance.

Bolo: Yes, I am quite fascinated in what this Earth is like; please, tell us something about it.

TJ: Well um, we have television.

Teera: What is this… (Tries to pronounce it) tel-e-vision, you speak of?

TJ: It's like a box but with moving pictures in it.

Royal Family: Oooo…

TJ: (Asking Becky) Did I explain it right?

Becky: That's pretty much the closest you can get.

Bolo: What else?

Sela: Yes, tell us more, TJ, for me?

TJ: Sure, we have a food called pizza.

Lexis: Pizza?

Becky: It's like a piece of bread shaped like a triangle made of cheese, and you can choose your own toppings, whether it be vegetable or meat.

Teera: That sounds delicious.

TJ and Becky: It is.

Bolo: As much as I would like to hear more, we do have pressing matters to settle.

Teera: Indeed, the betrothal. We must set a wedding as soon as possible.

Becky: If I may… this is one of reasons I willing to come back, I would like to point out I cannot marry the prince, I am sorry.

The king, queen, and Argot gasp.

Lexis: (Quickly coming to rescue) What she means is… we really don't know anything about each other, and the fact is she has a life back on Earth. To take that away from her would be unfair to her and the people she knows. So why force this is on her so soon?

Teera: But it is an ancient tradition, dating back to when Lexicon first started out. I was betrothed to your father when the time would come for us to marry.

Lexis: But at least you got to know each other. Aleena was never around, so I couldn't know her.

Becky: And I had no clue of ever knowing I was engaged to the Prince of Lexicon in the first place.

Bolo: They do make excellent points, dear… The least we can do is let them know each other a bit better.

Teera: Hmm, you're right…

Lexis: So, you're saying it can't be done then…

Bolo: A marriage contract is very binding; it cannot be broken, I'm sorry to say…

Becky: So that's it then… I must marry…

Lexis: (In disappointment as well) To reject it would be pointless…

Teera: You may have one full week to understand one another before the wedding.

Lexis: Thank you Mother… that'll be… great…

Bolo: Now Aleena, you must be anxious to be reunited with your real parents.

Becky: I am a little curious.

Bolo: Alright. (Says to Argot) Send them in!

Argot: Announcing, Duke Norro and Duchess Minna! (The doors open and in came a man and woman in also fine clothing, Becky notices the woman looks a lot like her but older)

The couple stood still as they spotted her and she did the same. Then, they took more steps towards her until Minna burst out crying and went to hug her long-lost daughter. Becky felt awkward about it, but she understood her birth mom's point of view. How would you feel knowing your own child was gone for several years and now have her finally return to you this day?

Minna: I can't believe it! It's you! My little girl! I've missed you so much!

Becky: (Slightly lets down a tear) Me too, mom… me too…

Norro: Aleena, can I convince you to have a hug too for your old man?

Becky: Sure… Dad… (Hugs him)

Teera: Isn't this wonderful?! Now we all get to be a happy family again!

Minna: I know this will be hard on you, since you never knew about us or Lexis, but I truly believe you two will be so happy together.

Norro: It really does mean a lot that you came back to us, let alone ready to marry him. This is all we ever wanted for you.

Becky: I… understand, and thank you.

Bolo: Well, now that's all figured out.

Teera: You two must be tired from the long journey; you'll be sent to your own personal rooms at once.

Becky: Thank you, Your Majesties.

TJ: Yeah, thank you. (Bowing)

Argot: Right this way if you please.

He leads them to the main stairs and takes them down another huge hallway, then stops at a door.

Argot: This will be the young master's room; your things are already in place. (Opening the door) Enjoy the accommodations. (TJ walks in)

TJ: Wow! Cool!

Argot: And now for the princess-to-be, (Takes her down further, then stops at a double door, and opens them) your room…

Becky walks into what was like a fairy tale princess room.

Becky: (In awe) Oh… it's beautiful… and is that a balcony?! (Walking towards it)

Argot: Indeed it is, young duchess… (She walks out and sees the view, where you could see the whole city) I must be going now, but pull on this rope if you need anything. (Then he left, closing the doors behind him)

She turns back to face the room.

Becky: This is so surreal… I've dreamt of moments like these, but I never thought they'd come true… (Turns back to the view) Am I going to like it here as much as I like Earth? Am I going to able to love Lexis like I love Tobey…? (Sighing) Speaking of which… I wonder how he's getting along without me…

End of Part Four…


	5. Chapter 5

The Lexicon Betrothal

Part Five: Into the Night

Narrator: It was nearly sunset, as Tobey put on the finishing touches…

Tobey: Done! Let's get going!

Doc: Hold on a second, how did you get away from your mother for this long?

Tobey: I told her I'd be staying at a friend's house for awhile.

Doc: And she believed you?

Tobey: It's not like in the past where I would go off with my robots and start destroying stuff; I don't do that anymore.

Doc: Come to think of it, you really haven't used robots in a long time, and you stopped coming to our convention meetings. Why is that?

Tobey: I… just got too busy in school, what with all the pressure of getting good grades and getting into a good college. Or in my case, getting into a good engineering school.

Doc: I guess I can see that, but after that, would you use your robots again?

Tobey: Probably not. I have plans and I don't like the idea of going to jail like you guys did.

Doc: So that's it then, you're quitting? Just like that?

Tobey: I haven't been a villain in a long time Doc; I think I just realized there was more to life than that.

Doc: And the fact is, you want to show the girl of dreams that.

Tobey: I do, I really do.

Doc: Well then, let's go. (Climbs into the ship, then making it to the cockpit, Tobey follows behind him, shutting the door, then sits in the cockpit, ready to launch) Better fasten seat belts… (Both doing just that)

Tobey: (Taking hold of the wheel, then turns engines on) We're ready to launch in six… five… four… three… two… one! (But nothing happens) But I was sure I checked every- (Suddenly the ship takes off in high speed) Thingggg!

Doc: (Shouting) And we have lift off! (The ship kept flying higher and higher, until it reached though the atmosphere. The ship stood calm, and moved at a steady pace) Okay, now what?

Tobey: I've noticed in the engine it carried a homing device, so with the push of this button… (Pushes on the dashboard, then a beep let out) It'll start acting like a GPS. (An electronic map of the galaxy appeared before them) We follow this map, and it'll lead us to Lexicon, (Under breath) and Becky…

Doc: Looks like a long way, you want to drive first?

Tobey: Fine, but you need to take over in a couple of hours.

Doc: I'll just look around.

Tobey: And as a respect to our once enemy, don't touch anything!

Doc: Relax, I won't, there's probably going to be too much girlie stuff. (Walks out, talks to himself) But what the kid doesn't know, I've already been in her hideout. (He sees the adjoining rooms, and sees that everything looks like it did eight years ago: the game room, the library, and her memoir room full of the stuff from her battles and confrontations with her villains. Then, he sees his stuff) Yep, its official… she has beaten me in more ways than one…Wondering how she's enjoying the break from crime fighting…

Narrator: If only he knew… she just about had one of the best and worst days of her life; she was feeling so confused and upset…(Getting back to her room in the palace)

Becky: What makes you say that? Sure I've been taken away from the place I grew up in, away from my friends, my parents, and… the man I really love…

Narrator: So… you are?

Becky: It shows doesn't it?

Narrator: I feel your pain.

Becky: That's really nice to know…

Suddenly a knock came at the door. Then a girl in a long maid's uniform came in.

Dialectia: I am sorry for intruding, but you have been called to dinner, Your Ladyship.

Becky: Um, thank you, but who are you?

Dialectia: My name is Dialectia; I have been chosen to be your lady's maid. (Curtsying)

Becky: A pleasure to meet you, Dialectia.

Dialectia: Would Your Grace be kind enough to come down?

Becky: I'll be there. (Then walks out of the room, following Dialectia, who takes her to a large banquet hall, where her brother, Sela, Lexis, her birth parents, and the king and queen were. Then, she has a seat next to Lexis)

As the servants of the kitchen served the food, Becky and TJ noticed how strange the different cuisines looked. TJ took a bite of what looked like pasta, and surprisingly it tasted good to him. Becky did the same with a soup that looked like melted ice cream, which tasted exactly like peas, her favorite food on Earth.

Teera: I hope the food is to your satisfaction.

TJ: This is really great! (Keeps on eating as if can't enough of it)

Becky: This is wonderful; everything seems to taste so good.

Teera: As soon as you're done eating, we have a special announcement to make. (A few moments later, plates were cleared off, and everyone seemed stuffed) Well, now that we're all full, I would like to mention a very special occasion that will be happening for Duchess Aleena.

Becky: And what is that?

Minna: You will be rejoined by the heights of Lexicon society! Isn't that wonderful?!

Becky: Oh wow… But how will that be done?

Teera: In the week you have to know Lexis, you will take the royal lessons that you missed for most of your life; then, once they are complete, there will be a royal ball to celebrate your success. It will also be an engagement ball to celebrate your betrothal. Wouldn't that be splendid?

Becky: It… does sound pretty big…

TJ: I hate to ask this, but I take it I won't be invited?

Teera: You most certainly will be; you are part of the duchess's family and an honored guest. You would have to come.

Lexis: Don't you think a ball is pushing it, Mom?

Teera: Nonsense, it's just the thing that'll help Aleena get back into place.

Sela: I can help her along the way.

Bolo: That is a good idea, my daughter; you will be the one to help Aleena get through the lessons.

Sela: I shall not fail then, Father.

Lexis: May I be excused, please?

Bolo: You may, son.

Lexis: Thank you. (Then rushes off)

Becky: (Thinking) That was strange…

Norro: So Aleena, can't wait for the ball now?

Becky: It will… certainly be a night to remember…

Teera: That it will, my dear, that it will…

Finally, she and TJ were able to retire to their rooms again. She met with him before he went inside his room.

Becky: Good night TeeJ.

TJ: You too Becky, and I know you don't feel excited about this, but come on! When is anyone going to have the chance to take photos of a real Lexicon ball?

Becky: It's not that I don't like the idea; the truth is, I would like the feeling of being a princess for once, but it's the reason for the ball that's gotten to me…

TJ: Yeah… I can see that… Well, see you tomorrow…

Becky: See you then… (Walks back to her room, then goes to the balcony, looks up to the night sky, then wonders about everything she loved about Earth: her friends, her family… Tobey…)

Just as it happens, Tobey looks out the ship's front window, watching the stars, and remembering his love…

Narrator: (Sighs, and talks to himself) Now this would have been perfect timing for a corny but sweet love song… Too bad we can't do that… Since we'd probably bore off audiences… But I for one encourage the romance; can anyone say Far Longer than Forever? Oh well…

She was about to go back inside until she heard a shuffling below. She looked down to see two figures walking about; it was hard to tell, but she could have sworn it was Lexis and Dialectia! Then, they disappeared into the nearby palace gardens and entered into a maze.

Becky: (Under breath) How interesting… (Then she lets it go, going back to prepare herself for bed from the chosen wardrobe provided for her, although it was going to be very hard to sleep…)

They walked swiftly and quietly, holding hands. Then, they make it to a secluded area in the maze, with lit lanterns hanging around. A bench was there, and red and yellow flowers surrounded them. They were about to kiss, but she stopped him.

Dialectia: No, we cannot go on like this… you are… engaged.

Lexis: To someone I know little about. As much as I can tell, she is a kind and honest person, but she doesn't want this as well. We are both trapped.

Dialectia: I do love you, but our future is doomed… It always was…

Lexis: If I never found her I would have made a point of loving you and demanded I'd married you…

Dialectia: Why did you find her?

Lexis: Because, she was a lost Lexiconan; I'm sure it was the right thing to do, what with her parents worrying day and night for her. And hopefully by bringing her back she would make a point of not being able to marry me. Unfortunately, we both failed…

Dialectia: Are you sure she doesn't want to get married? Maybe she's just pretending to get on your good side.

Lexis: No, she told me the reason, and it's just like our problem. She has a love.

Dialectia: Oh… I'm sorry… I just feel so angry, this long-lost bride comes back into your life and just right you were about to claim your love for me…

Lexis: My love, she is not going to come between us if that's what you're worried about. You know all too well I have admired you as we grew…

Dialectia: That brings up an interesting question. Would you have still admired me if she grew up with you?

Lexis: I do not focus on what might have been, only what has happened… I believe it was fate that has allowed us to be together as well as it allowed her to live on Earth and find her own love. You and I were meant to be; it's just a matter of figuring out how… I do not like how we must keep it a secret; our love should not be some crime.

Dialectia: It is not right for a servant girl to be with the prince… If that was ever exposed I would be sent away…

Lexis: All the more reason I am forced to keep it hidden…

Dialectia: I missed you when you went away…

Lexis: Not as much as I missed you… (They embrace, and then went to sit on the bench) Remember the first time we came here?

Dialectia: Yes… It was a late afternoon; your parents were gone and Sela was busy, so you decided to pursue me, offering your love. I refused it at first, but I finally realized I had fallen for you as well.

Lexis: We did a chase around the gardens, making it into the maze, until we found this place…

Dialectia: Having our first kiss…

Lexis: We vowed to come here every night to see each other again…So no one would dare question our relationship…

Dialectia: I feel so torn… A part of me knows I cannot be with you, yet another part hopes that somehow I will be with you…

Lexis: It's hard to follow tradition at the same time you're finding love… But one thing's for sure, I will not give up on our love, that I will find some way to marry you…

Dialectia: And what of Aleena?

Lexis: For now I will do as my parents instructed and get to know her better, but I won't fall in love with her as I did to you… And I'm sure the feeling will be mutual.

Dialectia: She does seem nice… she was kind enough to ask for my name.

Lexis: See, she is a good person, and I'm sure she won't boss you around.

Dialectia: One will hope…

Lexis: I love you…

Dialectia: I love you too… (They kiss)

Back in space.

Doc: (When coming back to the cockpit) How much farther are we?

Tobey: According to the map, we're about a light year away.

Doc: What me to take over now?

Tobey: Yes, but inform me at once when Lexicon's in your sight.

Doc: Will do, captain.

Tobey sits back and relaxes, thinking only of the girl he loved so much.

Tobey: (Thinking) Soon Becky… very soon… (Drifts off to sleep)

Narrator: An hour later they make it.

Doc: Hey Romeo! (Shaking him) Wake up! We're here.

Tobey: (Gives out a yawn, then sees it in plain sight, and grabs the wheel.) Alright… Steady… We want to land somewhere without attracting attention… (Starts moving around the planet then pushes the landing button. Moments later, they touched down to a forest-like place near the city, and he gave a sigh of relief.)

Doc: Well we finally made it, but I doubt you're going to get anywhere tonight.

Tobey: Oh you're right… We might as well get some shut eye until morning comes.

Doc: Hear, hear. (Rests on the seat, takes out a sleep mask, and puts on his face) Good night.

Tobey: Nighty-night… (Looks out the window, seeing the brightly lit city, and thinks) Tomorrow my love… tomorrow… (He slowly drifts back to sleep)

Becky lay on her bed, facing the balcony window.

Becky: Good night Tobey… I hope you sleep well tonight…(Finally drifting to sleep as well…)

End of Part Five…


	6. Chapter 6

The Lexicon Betrothal

Part Six: Royal Lessons

The sun shines brightly through the window as Becky slowly wakes up. Then, a knock comes at the door.

Becky: (Replying) Come in.

Dialectia: (Stepping in with a breakfast tray) My apologizes, my lady… But I had hoped you were already up.

Becky: That's okay; you came just in time. (Sitting up as the tray was set before her)

Dialectia: Is there anything else you require?

Becky: Just that you can keep me company; I hate to eat breakfast alone.

Dialectia: I'm not one you should speak to, milady.

Becky: That's silly; I would like to know you better if… I have to live here from now on…

Dialectia: Well… if that is the case…

Becky: Great, I'll start. As you probably heard by now, I came from Earth, since I was lost as a child when I was very young.

Dialectia: I am curious about this Earth you lived on.

Becky: It's a lot like Lexicon, only slightly greener, and we have smaller houses. We have skyscrapers, but not as many as you do here. And don't get me started on the planet itself; it's way too big. Back there, I have two good friends named Violet and Scoops, and I'm a superhero for the city I grew up in.

Dialectia: A superhero? You mean… you have powers?

Becky: I did, but they don't work here.

Dialectia: What kind of powers did you have?

Becky: I could fly, have super strength, super hearing, and super speed.

Dialectia: That sounds really amazing.

Becky: It was… I enjoyed the flying a lot.

Dialectia: I wish I could fly… (Looking out the balcony) Then I could fly away from here…

Becky: Why?

Dialectia: Oh… I think I can trust you, but I don't know…

Becky: You can tell me, I promise I won't tell it to anyone else.

Dialectia: (Bits lip, then gives in) Okay, what I've dreamt of more than anything else… (Under breath) Well, maybe not anything…(Clears throat) is freedom…

Becky: You're a prisoner here?

Dialectia: No, not prisoner, but something like that. I'm an indentured servant…

Becky: You are?

Dialectia: My parents owe it to Lexicon, because they were master thieves. They stole just about everything that was priceless to them.

Becky: Your parents were thieves?

Dialectia: One of the best. They almost succeed in stealing the crown jewels! Naturally, that backfired on them, so they were sent to a maximum security prison in another part of the galaxy, leaving me all alone. But the king and queen took pity on me, so I wouldn't have to be taken to an orphanage, and let me work in the palace until I was of age. Only now I am of age, but I have nowhere else to go. But it sure would be nice to have someplace to go and someone to go with… (Catching herself) But yes, that is what I want.

Becky: I guess we both have something in common then.

Dialectia: What's that?

Becky: We just want the freedom that we desire…

Dialectia: I believe that…

Becky: Here, (Offering a piece of food) I can't eat it all by myself.

Dialectia: (Feeling touched) Thank you… (Taking it, then they both start eating from the tray)

Moments later, Becky starts getting dressed, and once finished, Argot shows up.

Argot: Excellent, glad to see we're already ahead of schedule.

Becky: Schedule?

Argot: Indeed, Duchess. Today you start your first royal lessons. (Takes out a short list)

Becky: Oh that won't be so- (List gets longer in front of her) bad… You mean… I have to do all this in one day?

Argot: No princess-to-be, that's a list of a year's work you missed. This is for the whole week.

Becky: (Gulps) Oh, boy…

Argot: We'd better get you to the classroom now. (Escorts her down to a room, looking very much like a classroom, but it is big and grand at the same time. Sela is sitting in a desk, so Becky sits next to her; then, she sees an older man in front of the board that looks like a Smart Board back on Earth.) This is Mr. Eval, your tutor for the rest of the week. Now, if you will excuse me, Your Highnesses, I must be off to my duties. (Leaves, closing the door)

Mr. Eval: Now, Mistress Aleena, we have a lot of catching up to do.

Becky: What do you want me to do?

Eval: First- (Was cut off by the opening of the door, and a man about Lexis's age steps in) Ah, Master Patois, so you finally show up to your lessons…

Sela: Or show up at all…

Patois: Lighten up, cuz; it's not like I needed to show up to dinner last night. You know Auntie and Uncle; they don't care about my welfares.

Sela: Still, being part of the family would be nice once and awhile.

Patois: Oh hello… (Spots Becky and moves up to her in a suave way) Who are you?

Sela: This is Duchess Aleena, you know… _Your cousin's betrothed?!_

Patois: So you're her, eh?

Becky: So it would seem…

Patois: Well, my cousin Lexis sure got lucky being engaged to a beautiful lady like you… (Kisses her hand, then sits in another desk next to her)

Becky: How… flattering of you to say.

Eval: (Clears throat) I'm glad everyone's getting along, but there's a matter of the duchess catching up.

Becky: But what about Lexis? Shouldn't he be here?

Patois: Oh, Lex finished his studies already, which I should have too, but a certain tutor didn't think I was ready!

Eval: That's because, young master, you slept through most of the sessions! Not to mention your consentient absences. Now, turn your history texts to page 5, about the legacy of Lexicon royalty.

Patois: (Forcing yawning) Boring… (Under breath) the only good part about it is my part of the family tree…

Becky: (Mouthing to Sela) Does he always…

Sela gave a nod and a roll of the eyes.

For the rest of the time, Becky listens to Mr. Eval, reads the texts, and tries very hard to ignore Prince Patois's glances towards her.

Becky: (Thinking) Ugh! At least Tobey never stared at me constantly when we were younger, not mention he actually gave me space! This guy's almost in my face!

Eval: And that is the end of the history lesson today.

Patois: Already? It seems we've just started… (Gives a cheesy grin to Becky and moves his chair closer)

Becky: (Grimacing) Yes, it does seem time flies by…

Sela: (Immediately coming to her aid) And speaking of time, I better help you get to your next lesson! (Grabs her arm)

Becky: Oh, of course! Right away! (Gets up and follows her out)

Patois: (Shouting as she leaves) I'll see you around!

Becky: (Once they were out of earshot, she directed her words to Sela.) Thanks!

Sela: Don't mention it. My cousin likes to hit on girls, especially on the ones that will be too hard to get… All I'm saying is, you better have an escort with you in case he tries to make a move.

Becky: But… why is he like that?

Sela: His parents… my aunt and uncle, died in an unfortunate accident while on a peace mission. He had to raise himself, without a parent's love… My parents tried to take him into our own family since, well, we were already related, but he didn't want that… so he grew up kind of odd and jerkish. Becoming a prince of parties and what he thinks of as being a ladies man. He never attends family socials; all the more reason why you didn't see him last night at dinner or when you first arrived yesterday.

Becky: I can see why I would feel sorry for him, but also dislike the way he acts.

Sela: Let's not talk about him anymore and focus on you already. You've gone through your first royal lesson, so how did that feel?

Becky: Slightly overwhelming. Without the use of my powers, I felt tired over memorizing all those royal names.

Sela: Hmm, come with me. (Leads her to the other side of the hallway. Making it to another two door, she opens it up, showing a room exactly like Becky's, only it looks slightly more lived in.) This is my room.

Becky: I somehow could guess it.

Then, a monkey dressed in a short yellow gown came to them.

Sela: Aleena, this is my lady, or should I say monkey-in-waiting, Lilybud.

Becky: Nice to meet you, Lilybud.

Lilybud: (Squeaks, "Nice to meet you, too.")

Becky: I'm sure you and Bob would have- (Gasps) I forgot all about Huggy in the excitement yesterday! Man… How do I keep doing that to him? Where is he?

Sela: Don't worry; he understands. It was such a big day for you, after all. Besides, after you and TJ went up to your rooms, my father called for him to explain how he helped you on Earth, and after hearing his heroic acts, Dad wanted to reward him by granting anything he wanted. Turns out he wanted to see his family that he hadn't seen in a long time, but he wanted to return to you in a few days to help you and be your official monkey in the palace.

Becky: (Almost near tears) That sweet… bestest sidekick ever!

Sela: Yes, I am happy he's going to be there for you from now on. But we came here to get something. Lilybud, I think you know what I'm talking about.

Lilybud: (Squeaks in agreement, then climbs around the room and comes back with what looks like a jewelry box, which Sela grabs.)

Sela: Thank you. (Turns to Becky and opens it, revealing a yellow tiara) For you, to get used to the idea.

Becky: Oh Sela… I couldn't; it belongs to you.

Sela: Oh please, I have several others like it, but I will confess this was the tiara I wore to my first ball. For some reason, it just felt lucky for me. And now I know you need a little luck, so you need it more than I do. (Puts it on Becky's head.) There… (Lilybud holds out a hand mirror, in which Becky sees her reflection.) What do you think?

Becky: I… I don't know what to say… but thank you…

Sela: You're going to be a great princess, Aleena.

Becky: Maybe… but I certainly won't feel like it…

Sela: Yes… Lexis told me about this man you love back on Earth…I feel really sorry for you… it's not fair; everyone should marry for love…

Becky: I… couldn't help but notice you looking at TJ a lot yesterday. Do you… have a crush on him?

Sela: (Turns red) I… cannot hide it; he's really cute and funny.

Becky: Worry not, I won't tell him until you want to tell him yourself.

Sela: Yes, for I do have little time to tell him how I feel until he would have to go back to Earth…

Becky: And without me…

Sela: Oh boy, we have to get going to etiquette class, or Madame Operandi will be furious for us being late. After all, she quotes on quotes, 'tardiness is not a princess-like habit'.

Becky: Lead the way then. (Quickly putting away the tiara back in the box, Sela carried it away.)

They make it to the dining room, where a woman who looks like what you would expect of a strict boarding school teacher is.

Madame Operandi: Not a moment too soon, Your Highnesses. But keep in mind that a princess should not be too early or too late. Punctuality is everything in the royal world.

Sela: Yes, Madame.

Operandi: So you are Duchess Aleena.

Becky: Yes, I-

Operandi: That was rhetorical question; I figured it was you. My name is Madame Modus Operandi, but in the future, do not speak unless you are spoken to. Is that understood? Now that's a direct question you can answer to…

Becky: (Under breath) I knew that… (Replying) I understand.

Operandi: Good, now we begin with a simple procedure of straightening your posture. Place this book on your head.

Becky puts it on, and holds her arms out.

Operandi: Good, now walk around.

Becky walks in a circle.

Operandi: Very, very good, you have the back of a princess if I ever saw one.

Becky: Thank you. (Taking it off)

Operandi: But you really must learn when to hold your tongue. Now I'll be back in a few minutes; I won't be long. (Goes off)

Becky: Wow! Is she always like that?!

Sela: Nope, you managed to catch her on one of her good days…

Becky: You're kidding…

Sela: Afraid not… She is far too much of a stickier on the rules of royalty. She loves her job and refuses to see it go.

Becky: Just how bad does it get…?

Sela: All I can say is… Brace yourself… You're in for a rough week.

Becky: Yikes…

By that time, Madame Operandi came back, and had Becky sit at the table. There, she was taught how to pick a different spoon and fork for every type of meal that would be served.

Operandi: Unfortunately, that's all I can teach you today, but we'll have time to do the rest this week. Now, you are expected to have tea with your parents and Prince Lexis's parents in the royal gardens. That includes you too, Princess Sela.

Sela: Of course.

Operandi: Now hop to it!

They didn't need to be told twice, and they were out of there in a flash.

Becky: (Wiping her forehead) Whew!

Sela: You're telling me; that's the first time I ever got away from a lesson from her. I really must thank you for actually being here. I could get use to this.

Becky: You're welcome then.

Sela: Too bad it's only for the week. But still, I do feel bad for you… about all of it…

Becky: I really appreciate your support.

Sela: Think nothing of it. We are friends. Aren't we?

Becky: Yes, so I believe we are… I guess when I think about it, at least when I do have to marry your brother I'll finally have a little sister.

Sela: And I, a big sister… (They hug)

They make it outside to the gardens where in a gazebo, Becky's birth parents and Sela's family are sitting around and drinking Lexicon tea. They join them, and Becky tastes the tea and believes it to have a certain cheese favor to it. That reminds her of a certain villain back home, the one who was always on her case, and the one who was once a very good friend… She thought there really must be some Steven Boxleitner left in him, or he wouldn't have gone through the trouble of bringing all her villains together to say goodbye to her… She lets it go for now as she looks at what was to be her new life. Her real parents standing before her, as well as her in-laws, the king and queen. Then, looking to Lexis, she realizes that's what is going to be their new roles once his parents pass away. Being the King and Queen of Lexicon…

Becky was very unsure if that was a role she could truly fulfill, since that's what this marriage is really about: the lessons, the tiara, everything about the palace, and the city. That she was to be Lexicon's next Queen… And she was completely unprepared…

End of Part Six…


	7. Chapter 7

The Lexicon Betrothal

Part Seven: Newfound Powers

Tobey awakes to the bright sun shining through the ship's windows. A smell fills his nostrils, then he notices Doctor Two-Brains was gone. He decided to follow the smell, that leads him to the ship's kitchen, and sees Two-Brains making breakfast.

Doc: About time you got up. (Setting two plates of eggs and bacon on the table) Typical. That she wouldn't have any cheese in the fridge.

Tobey: Oh, you poor baby.

Doc: Watch it kid, I'm not one you should cross in the morning let alone crossing me after sleeping on uncomfortable seats.

Tobey: Really? They were quite fine for me. It felt like I was sleeping on clouds…

Doc: Probably because you were dreaming of your girlfriend…

Tobey: Yeah… I mean no! I mean, oh drat…

Doc: So that's it then… You know her secret identity! The reason you gave up crime altogether! Oh kid, that's so… (Crossing his arms) disgustly sweet…

Tobey: You'll not get anything out of me! I refuse to say a word about the love of my life.

Doc: Relax kid, I don't do that anymore with her, she's all grown up so what's the point? When she was a kid I could easily threaten her with finding out her secret identity, but now that we're both too old for that game might as well just go with whatever battles come our way. Chances are that's not going to happen anymore is it?

Tobey: Not until I get to see her. But you're not just saying that to toy with me are you? The last thing I want to do is slip up and reveal her name.

Doc: As much as that would be nice, it won't matter to me.

Tobey: I can't believe I'm taking your word… Word Girl certainly wouldn't.

Doc: Well it's obvious you're not her. Let's just finish this up and go start looking for her.

Tobey: Fine. (Suddenly he drops his fork and it lands underneath the fridge) Oops. (Crawls after it)

Doc: (Rolls his eyes) Why don't you just leave it?

Tobey: My Mother had always taught me to never leave a piece of silverware lying on the floor and that it should be pick up and washed. (He starts to reach for it, but his arm can't get through, saying under his breath) Oh, Bill Gates' software… (He then pushes the fridge upward, grabs the fork, Two-Brains looks onward and is shock as Tobey puts down the fridge and starts walking over to the sink until he realizes what he did) Wait a second! Did I do that?! (Looking back and Doc gave a gawk nod) There's no way I could have done that!

Doc: Believe it… you did.

Tobey: But this would have weight a ton! How was that possible? Only Word Girl could have the strength to do that!

Doc: That's just it. Word Girl had superpowers because she had come to Earth from another planet! But now that we came from another planet…

Tobey: We could have superpowers too!

Doc: So you must have Word Girl's super strength!

Tobey: What would you have Doc?

Doc: I guess we'll find out once we leave the ship.

Tobey: Let's go then.

They make their way to entrance seeing the bright day and the city in clear view.

Doc: Whoa.

Tobey: What?

Doc: I can hear the entire city.

Tobey: Really? I don't hear- Hey! You must have Word Girl's super hearing!

Doc: I guess so, because I can hear a lot of noise.

Tobey: Stand back, I'm going to try something. (He moves back then makes a jump, thus landing into the ground)

Doc: (Calls to him in amusement) What was that?!

Tobey: (Groans and turns his back to answer Two-Brains) I was trying to see if I could fly as well, that way I could've just flew over the city to find her, that would've made things a whole lot easier.

Doc: Good idea, too bad it didn't work.

Tobey: Why don't you try it?

Doc: Sorry, I need to keep my back in. Besides I think we only have one power, if you couldn't fly.

Tobey: That's not fair; Word Girl had at least five to six different powers.

Doc: It must have to do with the size of a planet, don't ask me how I knew that I just do.

Tobey: Come on down then, we have to start looking for the palace, where there's a prince there must be palace somewhere.

Doc: I'm coming, I'm coming… (Climbs down a ladder, then touches the ground)

They walked out of the woods and into the large city streets. Tobey was amaze by all the sights and sounds. Poor Doctor Two-Brains wasn't though; he had to cover his ears, as he was still getting use to his new superpower. Tobey had to be careful too, because wherever he leaned on or touched something, he would nearly bend it.

Tobey: And I always thought she had it easy with her superpowers.

Doc: That's because she had to train herself to control them. Back when I was Dr. Boxilighter, we would always test her powers so she could have a better handle on them.

Tobey: Yeah, she told me about that… She was pretty upset the day you turned over.

Doc: Well I like this change. (Rubbing his mouse brain) My life became pretty exciting after that.

Tobey: But you lost a good friend.

Doc: Maybe, so how long have you two been dating?

Tobey: Four years.

Doc: Did she tell you, or did you figure it out?

Tobey: She told me.

Doc: Whoa, you must have really proven yourself to be trusted.

Tobey: Well we were a bit older and the fact we were opening to each other. We both saw a change within us…

Doc: Thus never using your robots for evil again.

Tobey: You got it.

Doc: Hey, have you noticed we have managed to blend in with the crowd?

Tobey: Yeah, no one has asked us who we are or where we come from.

Doc: There's your answer… (Pointing to a couple Lexiconians looking like human beings back on Earth) We look like them.

Tobey: Still, surly someone's going to notice your mouse brain sooner or later.

Doc: I wouldn't be sure of that…

Tobey: Uh? (Sees two aliens walking into a shop then comes back out with supplies) Interglacial beings…

Doc: See, they must visitors from other planets all the time.

Tobey: It's nice to know nobody will think we're trespassing… (Then they walk into a suburb full of monkeys)

Doc: Whoa, where did all these monkeys come from?!

Tobey: This must be the part of Lexicon where Captain Huggy Face came from.

Doc: No kidding… and speaking of which…

Huggy comes walking down the street and sees them, he jumps into Tobey's arms in excitement.

Tobey: Yes, I'm happy to see you too… (Whispers) Bob… (Huggy then looks at Doc and gives a worried squeak) What? Doc? Don't worry, he's helping me see Bec- um, Word Girl…

Doc: You can understand him?

Tobey: A little, Word Girl taught me some of the Lexicon monkey language, but we also have our own system going, right Huggy? (They do a fist pump)

Doc: That explains a lot.

Tobey: Tell me Huggy, do you know where the palace is? (Huggy nods) Can you show us? (Huggy beckons them to follow him, finally they arrived to the outside the palace gates) Will you be able to get in? (Huggy gives thumbs up) In that case, go to her and find out what has happen, and don't tell her we're here I want to surprise her… (Huggy did another thumbs-up) And report back here if you please.

Huggy nods and heads to the gates where the guards recognize him and let him proceed…

After the tea party was done, Becky and Sela started heading back inside, but Becky couldn't help but notice Lexis going somewhere with Minto, as Minto provided him with like a bow and arrow.

Becky: Where is your brother going?

Sela: Hunting.

Becky: Hunting? For what?

Sela: Any large animal inside the forest that's outside the city limits. Don't worry, they only capture them and then they release them, it's just something to do to pass the time. But my brother loves animals.

Becky: That's a relief.

Sela: So anything in particular you would like to see in the palace?

Becky: Well… You wouldn't happen to have a library would you?

Sela: Are you kidding? We have the biggest one on the entire planet! Follow me! (They rush around the hallways until Sela stop in front of two doors and open them up) Wa-la!

Becky: (Looking around, seeing bookshelves going all the way up as tall as buildings) Wow… it's so… breathtaking…

Sela: Yup, we have all kinds of books. Going from our history to our discoveries, making this to be an ultimate archive.

Becky: As anyone wrote made-up stories?

Sela: If you mean fiction, of course! In fact, there's a section up there. (Pointing to the highest point of bookshelves)

Becky: All the way up there? Shoot… If I had my powers, I could easily grab a book…

Sela: No problem, I got another way. (Goes to grab a rolling ladder, but the ladder look old and wore)

Becky: Are you sure that's safe?

Sela: Oh sure, I've used this ladder plenty of times! (But she sounded as if she was lying, and began to climb, as she did, the ladder became wiggly, Becky started worrying)

Becky: Be careful…

Sela: (Once she reached the section, and grabbed a book) I got it! (Suddenly, the ladder started giving away!) Whoa! (Desperately holds on to the ladder)

Becky: Sela! Don't move!

But Sela didn't have much of a choice. The ladder started cracking below her! And in one split second, she started falling! Just passing the library was TJ, then he saw was happening, a great urge came over him, and he flew! At super speed he grabbed Sela midway without realizing what just occur!

Sela: TJ… You… You're flying!

TJ: What?! (Looking around, he saw she was right!) I'm… Flying! Actually flying!

Becky could only gawk with her mouth way open.

Becky: (Finding her voice) TJ… How…?

He came down, and put down Sela.

TJ: I… don't know…

All three of them just stared at one another.

End of Part Seven…

**_Sorry this took me so long, but as you probably have noticed, I had visions of Word Girl stuck in my head and led me away from this. Then school crept up on me and my free-time was gone, I was lucky enough to finally finish this chapter! Hopefully, winter break will get me going to finish any WG fanfics needed. Until next time!_**


End file.
